The play of spiking is one of the most interesting in the game of volleyball and one for which volleyball players take great pleasure in establishing or setting and then completing. It involves more required coordination on the part of the spiking player than any other play in the sport and consequently is more difficult than any other play. Successful spiking requires that the ball be set, that is, lofted by a companion player into position such that it begins its descending arc almost vertically and in a position adjacent to the net and not over the net or accessible to defensive players. The spiker must be able to run or jump to meet the ball on its descending route, strike it while it is still above the level of the net and direct it over and downward into opposing territory.
The play of spiking when being set up is obvious to the opposing team which allows them as players, to assume defensive positions. This makes the art of spiking even more difficult since the spiking player must not only coordinate his move with that of the set ball, but he must be able to watch opposing players, analyze their defense and spike to avoid them.
Because the spiking step is one which involves a dynamic situation of both the ball and the spiking player as well as the defensive players, the training of spikers is difficult.
Spiking defense, on the other hand, involves one or more players jumping at the appropriate time and location, and presenting a barrier with their open hands and arms. If successful, the defense players cause a rebound at high velocity and unpredictable direction.